


The boy next door

by desperatetodoroki



Series: My TsukkiYama Week 2020 works! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Canon Related, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Neighbors, Tsukkiyama Week, tskymweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatetodoroki/pseuds/desperatetodoroki
Summary: Kei’s mother told him that the new owners of the neighbors' house supposedly have a son, his age. Kei wasn’t really planning on making friends and he still wasn’t. Don’t get him wrong, but he’s a lone wolf and he was quite content with that, but maybe it was worth a shot
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: My TsukkiYama Week 2020 works! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	The boy next door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TsukkiYama week 2020  
> day 2 & 3: neighbors and childhood
> 
> Hello, san here!  
> I combined day 2 and 3 due to it being easier and me not having a lot of time with school starting again etc.  
> with that being said I hope you guys will enjoy this, let me know!
> 
> Come talk to me on instagram/twitter/tumblr ---> @/ilyyams

Kei always had these neighbors; they’ve lived there even before Kei was born. It was an old couple, a man, and a woman. Quite traditional people, his parents always told him. They came by the Tsukishima residence a lot, for coffee or tea.

But today, they were moving out and in a few days the house will have a new owner.

Kei’s mother told him that the new owners of the house supposedly have a son, his age. Kei wasn’t really planning on making friends and he still wasn’t. Don’t get him wrong, but he’s a lone wolf and he was quite content with that.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Kei was sitting at his desk, glancing outside his window every now and then. He felt somewhat excited for the new neighbors to come. Maybe that was because they have a son his age or just because he felt like his old neighbors started disliking him more the older, he got. They probably only liked him when he was a little kid but now, he’s already ten years old.

He had just turned ten, his birthday was kind of boring. His family showed up and his cousins were there, but they were all way older or way younger than him, so it wasn’t exactly any fun. He had spent most of his time in his room, reading some dinosaur book, only coming downstairs when his mom yelled there were new guests. He’d shake their hands, answer some questions, hear that he ‘had grown so much since they last saw him’ and then he went upstairs again.

It was sad, but Kei was somewhat okay with it. It’s always been this way.

His brother would come up to his room every now and then to bring him a drink and some snacks so he wouldn’t starve. Akiteru just knew that godforsaken boy wouldn’t come downstairs on his own, so he took the matter into his own hands.

Kei’s parents were talking with their old neighbors before they took of to the other side of the city. Kei was still in his room.

He heard his parents bid their goodbyes and Kei went downstairs.

“You just missed them.” His father said. Kei shrugged. “Aw, man.” Kei said in a sarcastic tone. His mother rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You better not treat the new neighbors with that behavior.” She said. Kei pouted. “What do you even think of me, mother?” He said in a playfully offended voice. “Nothing, I’m just saying. You won’t make friends with that attitude.” His mother then said. “Ok, so?” Kei muttered and he went upstairs again. Settling himself at his desk and staring out his window again.

He didn’t really know when his new neighbors were going to settle in, but he hoped it was soon.

Kei was going to give his intense staring up when a moving van pulled up on the driveway of his neighbors house.

Maybe the staring helped after all.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

After a while, Kei got called down for dinner. They were having rice and fish, not exactly Kei’s favorite or anything, but it was okay.

Kei sat down next to Akiteru and kicked him under the table when he started smirking down at Kei. Stupid Akiteru.

“So, the movers are already here. Did you see that Kei?” His father said. Kei looked up from his plate. “What? Why me?” He asked in an offended tone. His mother snickered. “When I went upstairs, I passed your room and I noticed that you were intensely staring outside.” She said. Kei’s face turned red in embarrassment. “I- I was just looking outside not at the neighbors house!” Kei all but shouted. His family laughed. “Sure, buddy.” Akiteru said, slapping him on his back. Kei let out an irritated noise and left the dining table, not really caring that they hadn’t finished dinner.

Kei laid face down on his bed, maybe he could suffocate all the embarrassment out his body. Of course, he couldn’t.

After fifteen minutes his mother came upstairs to check on him.

“Kei?” She began, sitting down on his bed. “It’s okay, you’re allowed to be excited for the new neighbors to move in, you know.” She smiled a soft smile. Kei grunted and his mother left again.

A while later Kei decided to go sit downstairs with his family for a change. His parents looks surprised but pleased and they all watched a movie and ate some snacks.

Kei goes to bed at 9:30 P.M. that’s thirty minutes later than his usual bedtime, because it’s the weekend.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Saturday morning the sky is blue, and the birds are singing. Kei wants to strangle the birds and paint the sky a darker color. Let’s just say that Kei is _not_ a morning person.

Akiteru stormed into Kei’s room like he does every Saturday morning and started jumping up and down Kei’s bed like a little child. Kei groaned.

“Get off of my bed, you loser.” Kei said and he pressed his pillow over his head. Akiteru let out an evil laugh. “I’m the loser? Says the person who is still in bed.” Kei groaned again. “It’s 9 A.M. give me a break.” He said. “Mom wants to eat breakfast, Kei. Get up.” Akiteru said before he went downstairs again.

Five minutes later Kei plops in his seat at the dining table. Rice. They were eating rice for breakfast. Kind of boring, Kei wanted a fun breakfast for ones, but who was he to want something.

After breakfast Kei went to brush his teeth and change into everyday clothes. Around lunch there was a ring of the doorbell.

He heard his parents and Akiteru talking at the front door with the people outside, Kei stayed behind because it was too early still, and he wasn’t ready for social interaction yet. That was his plan at least.

“Kei, honey? Can you come here for a sec?” His mother half-yelled into the dining area. Kei sighed, but stood up anyways. He walked over to his parents and stood half behind his mother.

“Hello! You must be Kei!” A lady his mothers age stuck out her hand to be shaken. Kei looked up at her, she had a bunch of freckles. Kei nodded and shook her hand politely. Besides the lady was a man, he seemed a little older than the women. He didn’t have freckles.

Kei hadn’t noticed right away, but there was a smaller boy standing behind his mother the same way Kei did with his. He also had a whole lot of freckles and brown hair.

“I’m Akira Yamaguchi and this is my husband Haru Yamaguchi.” Akira said in a tone you would use for children his age. “And this little guy behind me is Tadashi!” Akira said cheerfully, pushing her son slightly more into view.

“I- I’m Kei Tsukishima.” Well duh, they already knew that. Tadashi smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Tsukki.” Tadashi murmured under his breath.

Their parents both smiled. After a while, the Yamaguchi family had come inside to sit down for some coffee. Kei wanted to go back to his room, but he didn’t think it was appropriate. After all he had been so excited to meet the new boy next door the other day, though he wouldn’t admit it.

Him and Tadashi were sitting on the couch opposite of the one his parents were sitting on. They didn’t talk, but they did listen to their parents conversate. Kei didn’t know what he was supposed to talk about with the smaller boy next to him.

Tadashi sat on the couch next to Kei, hugging his knees. He seemed nervous, Kei wasn’t going to blame him; he was too, but he showed less of the nervousness.

Tadashi and his parents stood up to see themselves out. “And if Tadashi ever wants to come over and play with our Kei, just come by.” Kei’s mother said. “I’m sure he’d be delighted.” His father adds.

Tadashi gave them a kind smile and nods. “You’ll see him around, then.” Tadashi’s mother said. Kei’s parents walk the Yamaguchi’s to the door and wave them goodbye.

“They seem like nice people.” Akiteru says cheerfully. Kei shrugs and makes his way to the stairs. “Kei wait…” His mother says. Kei turns around. “Hm?” He hums. “And?” She asks. Kei gives her a confused look. “And what, mom?” His mother sighs. “What did you think of Tadashi?” She asks. _Oh, right._ Kei shrugs again. “I don’t know.” He says and he rushes to his room.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The next morning Kei’s parents discuss that they want to plan a dinner with the Yamaguchi’s. Maybe a barbecue; next weekends’ weather is supposed to be nice barbecue weather. Kei doesn’t say anything.

“Are we all okay with this?” His father asks, question mostly meant for Kei. Everyone says yes, except for Kei. His father sighs. “Kei?” Kei looks up. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” He gives as an answer. His parents look pleased.

So the next Friday they go over to the Yamaguchi’s to discuss dinner.

“We’re free tomorrow if that’s alright with you.” Tadashi’s father says. Kei’s parents agree on it and they go home after a while.

“Are you excited?” Akiteru asks once they get home. Kei shrugs. “It’s just dinner, stop making a big deal out of it.” He says. Akiteru sighs. “Kei… you have to put in effort to make friends with Tadashi.” Kei snaps. “What if I don’t want to make friends with Tadashi?!” He yells before he runs to his room. Kei’s mother sighs. “He’ll grow out of this; it’s going to be alright.” Kei’s father nods.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It’s been exactly a week since the Yamaguchi’s moved in next door and today he’s going to barbecue there.

Kei is quite nervous; he’s never really eaten else where than at home.

“Don’t worry, little bro it’s all gonna be alright, I promise.” Akiteru flashes him a knowing smile. Kei just nods. _It’s going be alright._

At 4 P.M. they walk to their neighbors’ house. Kei’s mother baked an apple pie as a ‘welcome gift’.

Akiteru knocked on the door because he was in front and the door got opened. Tadashi stood in the doorway with a bunny plush clutched in his hands. “Mom they’re here!” Tadashi yelled into the house.

Tadashi’s eyes met Kei’s gaze, he smiled. “Come in.” He said as he stepped aside to let everyone in.

Tadashi’s mother came into the hall again and gestured that they could walk to the backyard. “Sorry for the mess, we’re still… settling in.” She said.

Kei’s mother smiled. “It’s okay, don’t worry.” She said as they walked into the backyard where the barbecue was set up.

It was warm, there was a self-set up pool and an outside table with a few chairs. There were also a few inside chairs pulled outside to ensure everyone had a seat at the table.

Kei didn’t speak for the first part they were there, but when his parents sat down Tadashi came up to him. “Hi, Tsukki.” He said shyly.

Tadashi was kind of a weird kid, Kei thought. When they first met, Tadashi had already given him a nickname. That’s much for formality.

But he was pretty polite and not loud and that suits Kei perfectly.

“Hi.” Kei answered back. Tadashi’s face lit up at the response. Yeah, Tadashi was something different in Kei’s eyes.

Tadashi tried to keep the conversation going. “We can like, tell each other stuff about ourselves! If you want to…” There was a hint of hesitance in his voice. Kei nodded. “Sure, you go first.” Tadashi hummed happily. “Okay, uhm, my favorite color is green!” He cheered. Kei nodded again. “Mine is yellow, what’s your favorite food?” He asked. Tadashi smiled at the fact that Kei wanted to keep the conversation going. “Floppy French fries, you?” Kei gave him a weird look. “Okay… strawberry short cake.” Tadashi gave him a pleased look. “I like that! What’s your favorite animal?” Kei’s face lit up. “I like dinosaurs a lot.” He said, looking down at the little dinosaur on his t-shirt. They talked like that for another while.

Kei found out that Tadashi likes volleyball, but he’s never been on a team. He also learned that Tadashi despises his freckles; on his old school he got bullied for them.

It was 6 P.M. when they got to eat, the food was very good, and Kei was very pleased he decided to come.

After dinner they all sat and talked, Kei and Tadashi went to sit somewhere else because Kei got distracted by listening to their parents talk, a habit he had since like forever.

After a good hour or two Kei’s parents decided to go home, it was already past Kei’s bedtime and they didn’t want him to be cranky in the morning.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Monday Kei had to go to school again and Kei was _not_ happy about that. He knew Tadashi was going to go to the same junior high now, but his mood didn’t really perk up from that.

Kei walked to school alone, normally. Today his mom woke him up and told him that Tadashi-kun will be here in an hour so get your butt up, Kei.

Kei got up and ate breakfast. His mom didn’t lie; an hour later, Tadashi was waiting at the front door for Kei.

“Morning, Tsukki!” Tadashi chirped. Kei grunted a good morning back.

“Why do you call me that?” Kei asked, turning to Tadashi.

“Tsukki? Oh well, Tsukishima is quite long, and we don’t know each other well enough for me to call you by your first name so I settled with Tsukki! If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.” Tadashi explained, mood dropping at the end of the explanation. There was the faintest smile on Kei’s lips. “No, no, it’s fine.” He said and they walked to school together.

This became a routine; Kei woke up, showered -if he hadn’t done that the night before- ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and walked to school together with Tadashi.

Until one day. Kei had to go to the doctor and that took up the first few classes until lunch. When Kei walked in the schoolyard there were people scattered all over it already. Kei was looking for Tadashi to eat their lunches together.

Kei saw the brown of Tadashi’s hair and walked to meet him. When he got closer, he saw that there were three boys hovered over him, saying something about his freckles and throwing their backpacks at him.

Tadashi’s brown eyes met Kei’s amber ones and one of the three boys turned around. “Tch, who are you?” The boy spoke up. One of the other boys then spoke up. “Isn’t he a third year?” He asked. “No, he’s just from class four.” The other one said.

Kei shrugged. “Pathetic.” The three boys shouted something before walking over to Kei. They hadn’t realized how tall Kei actually was and they ran away as Kei hovered over them.

“Yamaguchi…” Tadashi sprung up. “Tsukki! You saved me! I was so scared.” He said, pulling Kei in a friendly embrace.

Kei stiffened under the contact. “It’s okay, they’re gone now.”

They ate their lunches together, Tadashi babbling about everything and nothing.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

School took way too long to finish, Kei just wanted to go home.

And he did, but he went to Tadashi’s home instead. Tadashi’s parents weren’t home, so they hung out at his house.

They also started putting that into their routine. After school they would go to one of their houses and hang out there, on weekends they would sleep over at each others’ houses. Totally unnecessary because they lived right next to each other, but it was fun.

It was Friday and Kei was going to sleep over at Tadashi’s house tonight. Tadashi’s parents weren’t going to come home for a good while, so they ordered pizza with the money that Tadashi’s mom left on the kitchen counter.

The pizza was good, kind of hot, but good. It was kind of late and Kei sat alone in the living room; Tadashi was taking a shower. When he was done showering, they went to sit in Tadashi’s room and play a game.

They ended up playing five rounds of uno, Kei won three and Tadashi won two. It was 9 P.M. when Tadashi’s parents got home.

Kei and Tadashi sneaked downstairs to get hot cocoa, Kei almost spilling his. They couldn’t stop laughing and they blew their cover. Tadashi’s mother walked into the kitchen and laughed at the sight of her son sitting on the kitchen counter with his best friend, whipped cream all over his nose.

Kei wasn’t much of having fun, he just didn’t understand what could be so funny that people had to laugh so much, but when he met Tadashi, he started understanding it. He just never had anyone to have genuine fun with. Sure he had fun with his brother, but this was different.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Junior high graduation came faster than Kei had expected; ever since Tadashi came into his lifetime seemed to move faster, too fast at sometimes.

After the graduation ceremony everyone was free to go where they wanted to go. Kei and Tadashi went home to Kei’s house. Both of their parents were there, and they had a mini party to celebrate them graduating junior high.

Kei and Tadashi both applied for Karasuno High School and they got in.

Over the course of summer break they still slept over at each others houses a lot and yes, they still slept in the same bed as they did when they were little kids. If people found out, they would probably tell them they’re weird, but Kei couldn’t care less; it was routine after all.

Tadashi seemed nervous over going to Karasuno, but Kei knew it was going to be fine. They had each other, right?

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“I can see the stall for the volleyball club already, Tsukki! Hurry up, geez.” Tadashi said to Kei as they walked in the school yard.

The open place was packed with students, eager to join a club.

Kei and Tadashi were going to join the volleyball club.

Akiteru used to play for the Karasuno volleyball team, so Tadashi insisted they’d also join. Of course they used to play in middle school, well Kei did; Tadashi was too afraid of the people.

“Hello! Are you guys interested in joining our volleyball team?” An older boy with ashy hair asked.

Tadashi smiled. “Yes sir!” He said as he tucked Kei forward by his hand.

The grey-haired boy looked down at their hands. Tadashi unconsciously intertwined their fingers together. Kei would yank his hand away, but the boy in front of them didn’t give them any odd looks.

“Okay, that’s great! We can really use guys with your height!” The older boy snickered. Kei gave an awkward smile.

“My name is Sugawara Koushi, but please, call me Suga. I’m the vice-captain and setter for our team!” Suga said.

Tadashi kept smiling. “It’s nice to meet you Suga-san! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. I never played as a starter, but this guy here did!” Tadashi motioned to Kei.

Kei gave another awkward smile; he really wasn’t good at this. “I’m Tsukishima Kei, pleased to meet you. I’m a middle blocker.” He said.

Suga beamed. “Perfect! That’s awesome! Uhm, you guys can fill in the application forms and then come to the second gym after school.”

Kei and Tadashi nodded in unison and started filling out the forms. Once they were done Tadashi pulled him away from the crowds again; he could tell Kei was getting restless.

“Are you excited, Tsukki?” Tadashi asked with a smile that gave Kei’s chest a weird feeling.

Kei smiled and nodded softly.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It wasn’t until he woke up from his odd dream, that it hit him.

Kei might be accidentally in love with his neighbor and childhood best friend and he refused to believe it.

But it was true, and it made a lot of sense; Kei was at his happiest when he was with Tadashi, they slept in the same _bed_ , Kei tolerated Tadashi’s subtle and gentle touches. All the pieces of the puzzle, Kei didn’t even know he was making, fit nicely together now.

Kei felt like screaming.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

It’s been four months since Kei and Tadashi joined the volleyball club and also four months since Kei figured out his feelings for Tadashi.

He didn’t talk about it and it was eating at him every single day.

“Ah, Sugawara-san? Can I talk to you?” Kei walked up to Suga during water break.

“Tsukishima! Of course! What’s the matter?” Suga asked.

Kei gulped. “Well uh you see, I have this friend and he is sorta in love with his best friend, always has been, but he only figured it out recently and now he doesn’t know what to do.” Kei lied, he was the friend, but he hoped Suga believed him.

He didn’t, but he stayed silent.

“Okay, well…” Suga started. “I think that your ‘friend’ should go to his crush and tell him, wait her?” Suga asked confused.

Kei swallowed. “H-him.” He stammered.

Suga smiled. “Okay then he should go up to him and tell him how he feels.” He said. “If they’re really best friends nothing will change if his friend doesn’t return his feelings.”

Kei’s frown eased out a bit at Suga’s words and he nodded.

Suga smiled knowingly and Kei thanked him for the advice.

Telling Tadashi how he felt. Easier said than done, Suga. Easier said than done.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Saturdays were still for sleepovers, they were fun and all, but this one was going to be a hell of a rollercoaster and Kei was sure of that.

Tadashi was sprawled out on Kei’s bed while Kei grabbed drinks for the both of them.

Kei walked into his bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Tadashi looked adorable on Kei’s bed and he hated it. Not really.

Kei sat the drinks down on his desk and went to sit on the bed with Tadashi.

“Yama- Tadashi?” Kei said, unsure. Tadashi’s head shot up. “Y-yes, Tsukki?” Tadashi replied.

“Uhm my mom left us money so we can eat dinner, but like uh do you want to like get dinner with me?” Kei was extremely nervous, and he was doing a bad job at hiding it.

“A-are you asking me out on a date, Tsukki?” Tadashi teased.

Kei turned the brightest shade of red ever. “Only if you want it to be.” He tried to sound confident.

Tadashi smiled. “Okay, then it’s a date!” He cheered.

Kei felt the knot in his stomach loosen.

There was a silence and it was turning awkward.

“Let’s go.” Kei then said. They were going to this new noodle place around the block.

Kei walked downstairs with Tadashi trailing behind him and they grabbed their stuff.

Kei stood in the doorway ready to leave when Tadashi spoke up.

“Tsukki wait.” He said. Kei turned around and when he was finally facing Tadashi there was a pair of lips smashed onto his own.

Tadashi kissed him, right there, right then.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Tsukishima is in love with his neighbor and childhood best friend, always has been and always will be.

They moved in together after high school and they’re studying at the same college, Kei for astronomy and Tadashi for art.

Kei really had it bad for the boy next door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated!


End file.
